ridsstufffandomcom-20200214-history
Celeste Bennet
Celeste Bennet Saviour (This Character Belongs to Rid3r98) History I was born to Andrew Bennet and a woman I never met. While I was still inside my mother, I had a twin brother but unfortunately, he died inside her. My mother died giving birth to me and so from the deaths around me, I was born as a saviour. My father took me home from the hospital filled with grief, sadness, and also joy. Neither of us knew of what I really was, and so my father raised me like a normal child. One day when I was 10, I was outside playing in a tree. Suddenly, I lost balance and fell. I broke my arm and had various cuts and bruises. I screamed for my father but by the time he came out, my wounds were healed. Confused at why I had called him out here, my father went back inside and left me to play again. As I checked my body for any wounds, I noticed white wings protruding from my back. I decided to keep what happened today a secret. Years passed as I discovered more of my abilities. I could fly with my wings, I could heal wounds, I had super human strength, and I also could sense other’s life energy. I practiced with each power secretly, learning how to harness the power. I never had to use them until I was 15. It was a normal night at home with my father. We had just finished cleaning the dishes after dinner and had lit the fireplace. We both sat by it, reading, until the flames burned brighter and took the shape of a creature with wings. The creature had the body and head of a horse, teeth like a bear, wings like a bat, eyes blazing with fire, and long sharp horns on its head. It was a dark red color and made horrible screeching noises. My father ran into the kitchen to grab a knife and tried to stab it. The blade passed through the devil’s foreleg and it plunged its horns through my father, yelping in pain. The creature, although wounded, charged at me but I quickly moved out of the way. I quickly grabbed y father and flew away from the house, into the forest. The monster set our house on fire and burned it to the ground as we fled and by the time we reached the forest, I could already feel that my father’s life force was gone. I buried him sadly in the dirt and vowed to hunt the monster that killed him. I began my research at a local library. I found out that the monster was a creature called “The Jersey Devil”. During my hunt for the Jersey Devil, I came across a girl hunting a different cryptid. Her name was Ash. She had a deep cut on her leg and so I healed it for her. As I did this, she recognized me as a saviour and told me about the Paranormal Investigation Bureau, a place full of others like me. I decided I would come by and check it out. I liked the place and enrolled there. |- | Other |- | |} Possessions Possessions Celeste possess a silver crucifix necklace that she wears on her neck. She received it from her father when she was 8. Unknown to her father, it was really a talisman that helps her concentration and mental balance. Abilities Abilities Celeste can heal wounds and sickness rapidly, can fly, and can hide her wings from the naked eye. She also has superhuman strength and can sense a person’s life force. Relationships Relationships ----